The Most Unexpected Things
by TheRiddler'sVixen
Summary: Opal Syrus had never even had a second thought for the people of Gotham City. But that all changed after the night of Bruce Wayne's masquerade ball. What's going to happen when she starts getting immersed into the dark side of Gotham? Read and find out...(Sorry for the short chapter!)


A/N: Quick thing; everything in this story that I have written belongs to me. That means no copying, no stealing, and no plagiarism; Got me? If I find out anyone has stolen my story...start running. The plot, storyline and the characters that you have never heard of belong to me. All Batman things belong to their creators, but not me. Now on that happy note, onto the story! (:

~~~~~~~~~~|.oOo.|~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight was the night; the night where anything at all could happen. Oh, this night was one of the most spectacular and most fascinating nights in Gotham City. It was December the 24th, Christmas Eve, and Bruce Wayne, the handsome billionaire playboy was hosting a ball. It is not an usual ball though; the ball was a masquerade, and nobody knew who was going to turn up.

Of course, there were the usual rich snobs, nerds with too much money, and every heir and heiress within the city limits. But there could also be a few normal people, and maybe the most unexpected of all. What Bruce didn't know was that every one of the important prisoners that counted was going to be there. Oh, they all knew what a big risk was being taken, but it was worth it. None of them had ever tried anything like this, but there was a first time for everything.

Now, most might be wondering where the catch is, and I shall tell you right here, right now. The catch is, no-one, not Bruce and most certainly not the bad guys, Opal Syrus. She was not your average girl, having come from a bad childhood and crappy town with an even worse family. The girl had just recently graduated college, having earned her degree in science and was turning 22 on the 27th.

Opal was a nice girl, keeping her head down and not usually saying anything, which got her the nickname 'Silence.' The blond girl had moved to Gotham when she first went to its university right after high school. She had, of course heard of Bruce Wayne's party and had decided that she was going to go, which is where we begin our story.

~~~~~~~~~~|.oOo.|~~~~~~~~~~~

The green-eyed girl stared at the streets of Gotham down below her and sighed, smiling slightly at the sight of cars rushing past. 'Of course it would be busy tonight,' Opal thought to herself, 'It's the night of Bruce Wayne's masquerade ball. Which reminds me, it starts at 7, so I need to get ready.' It was only 5, but she would need the time to get ready.

Tonight, Opal had chosen to wear a black ball gown; it was strapless, and fell down to her ankles when wearing heels. The dress itself was gorgeous; ravens wing black, with the bodice shaped like a corset and had slight shimmer to it running just on the seams. The skirt started just at her waist and had just a bit of poof going all the way through.

Opal had done her hair half up in what looked like a complicated knot and the rest down and curly. She also put on a necklace with a silver chain with one small emerald gem, and small studs with an emerald in them as well. The blond girls mask was one she thought was perfect; it covered from the tops of her eyebrows to just below her nose. It was raven black to match her dress, but had emerald green swirls in a pattern all around the mask and the place. Where her eyes would go.

Once Opal deemed herself ready, she glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:45, "Just enough time." She murmured, with that she pulled a black sheer shawl and forest green handbag to carry with her. The green-eyed girl grabbed her mask and went out the door of the apartment, closing and locking it behind her, placing the key in the handbag and making her way carefully to the limo that was parked out front, waiting on her.

The driver smiled at her, getting out to open The back door, "Hello again, Ms. Syrus." Opal gave him a small smile, "Hi Mr. Jones." With that, she climbed inside the limo and, being careful of the dress, closed the door.

On the way there, Opal looked out the window and watched as many buildings flashed by, their numbers getting smaller until she saw Wayne manor. Mr. Jones pulled through the gate and drove up the the stairs leading the entrance. The man stopped the car and went around to open the back door for her.

Nodding, Opal thanked the man and slowly walked up the stairs, knowing that she did not belong, and yet came anyway. As the girl reached the front doors, she took a deep breath and pushed the doors so that they opened for her as she slowly walked in, not even truly knowing, nor even expecting, what was going to happen that night.

~~~~~~~~~~|.oOo.|~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay! That was the first chapter over with. I hoped you all reading enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your comments would be appreciated (Even to tell me it sucked!), but if you don't have time to, or just don't care, that's fine as well. That's all I have time for tonight, so...Bye! :D


End file.
